Masso
About Massodymia Masso is The Sun Language. Massodymians who speak this language worship the sun and revere great spirits that empower and reside in nature. They treat the Earth as if it's a separate individual. So, as you could guess, they treat the planet with care. They view themselves as caretakers or custodians of the Earth. Massodymia is famous for the Mesa Territory (It's a desert religion). Classification and Dialects Masso is a branch off of a rather large tree. Sometimes, there is more than one word or more than one way to say one thing. Along with double or triple words, there are two correct sentence structure. but SVO is more correct. SVO is the correct way, but you can word things SOV because it still makes sense both ways. Simple sentences are more likely to use less correct way while more complex sentences usually aren't. Phonology You read it exactly like you read Na'vi except that the letters with dots or stress marks are not used. Instead, you can just slap an "h" behind the letter A and now it's Ah as in "Cat"! The letter I works the same way but it's the "ih" sound as in "big". Double vowels are extended. Pronuciation Grammar "Not" or "No" attaches to the verb. Is like a contraction. Ex. Haka na'sh-'ghi' ha'a. (That is not good.) Ghi is pronounced as "Gee"-- it just looks weird. The reason why it has a random "h" in it is so it's recognizable and easily distinguishable in writing (If the dash didn't give you the first clue). The word for "you" has the same kind of spelling (Yeh) but the "H" is just dropped. But it isn't wrong to spell it as "Yeh" because there's not really a difference in pronunciation. You would not use this behind a noun, however. Auxiliary verbs are attached to verbs like this but what do you do if you want to use both? Well, that's just what you do! You use both, but put "Ghi" in between the two words. (See A. Verbs) Ex. Ko sani'sa-'ghi'ke! (I will not sell!) Nouns There are no plural nouns. If it is necessary to state if there is more than one wolf, for example, then you could say many, few, or the exact number. Ex. Uhna ha'u. (Few wolves.) Ex. Nuka'te ha'u. (Two wolves.) Verbs : Verbs only have 3 tenses and they change for nothing else! And those tenses are present, past and future! You must change the first syllable to change the tense. all you have to do is add a "y" in the right place.' **Just pretend that there is an invisible "N" in front of the vowel that starts the word. Auxiliary Ko ma'sagna haka sha'o sugna na'ch-ke rina'ne. (I think that it will rain.) (Literally: I think that the sky will do rain.) These words are attachments to the verb. Only negatives (no/not) and these words attach to the end of verbs-- everything else is treated like an adjective. May- Ka'→ Ha'a an'ua na'pi-'ka. (May you have a good life.) Might-'''tsa'→ Ko haba'de-'tsa' ye mo'nee. Must-'Re'→ Yee hev'ash-'re'! (We must fight!) Can- Puh/huh→ Ye sha'ge-'puh'? (Can you walk?) Shall- Va→ Ye nayi'da-ghi'va'! (You shall not pass!) Will- Ke→ Anya'ay-'ke' ye. (I will kill you.) Could- Gnu→ Ye ga'ash-'gnu' ko?! (Could you help me?!) Should- Tsre→ Ko ga'ash-'tsre'. (I should help you.) Would- Yeo→ Ko ga'ash-'yeo' ye. (I would help you.) Words Example text Yeh na'ha 'ash? Do you need help? Ko au'nee! I'm hurt! Yeh na'sh au'nee? Are you hurt? Yeh ga'pash 'ash? Do you need help? Yeh na'sh...? You are...? (Also slang; How are you?) Ha'ma na'sh yeh? How are you? (Formal) A'na da'skeda yeh da'ska? What language do you speak? Ko da'ska Glish. I speak English. Ko da'ska-ghi Glish. I do not speak English. Ko da'ska Maso'da. I speak Massodymian. Ko da'ska-ghi Maso'da. I do not speak Massodymian. Ko da'ska uhna Maso'da. I speak little Massodymian. Un'i na'sh yeh? Where are you? Ba'de haka mut-un. (Bring this to mother.)